


The Ferret and the Three Bears

by MiraMira



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grimm (or possibly Gorey) tale of a very spoiled little boy and a fateful encounter in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferret and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest. (And I mean it about the Grimm/Gorey moral.)

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Draco, who lived with his doting parents and an unhappy house elf in an enormous mansion. If you think that Draco was thankful for his fortune, then you have not read many fairy tales. No, Draco believed the world should cater to his whims, and took great pleasure humiliating everyone he considered inferior - which was everyone but his parents.

One day, Draco was chasing peacocks through the woods behind his family’s estate, when he came across a small cottage in a clearing. Though it was in need of several repairs, someone had spruced it up with a fresh coat of paint and cheerful curtains, and a sweet scent wafted from the chimney.

“Ugh,” Draco sneered. “What is this hovel doing here?”

Still, the smell intrigued him. He tried the door. Finding it locked, he pulled out the wand he had “borrowed” from his mother and blasted it open.

The owners were out, but they had left behind a large kettle of porridge. Draco ate three bowls’ worth, complaining all the while about the taste and the temperature. Then, sleepy from such a heavy meal, he began looking for a place to take a nap.

Sometime later, Draco awoke to the sound of voices and footsteps moving through the house, examining the evidence of intrusion.

“Someone’s been sleeping in my bed,” said the first voice, which was deep and gruff.

“Someone’s been sleeping in _my_ bed,” said a louder, less gruff female voice.

“Someone’s been sleeping in my bed,” a child’s voice piped in Draco’s ear, “and there he is!”

“Not well, with the noise,” grumbled Draco, opening a bleary eye. “And all your sheets are scratchy. This was the least awful of the lot.”

“We weren’t expecting visitors,” said the man. He was tall, solidly built, and bearded. The woman was nearly the same height, with thick dark hair. The child had lighter brown hair and bright eyes. Their clothes were threadbare, and they smelled of the woods.

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Visitors? This is my parents’ land. You are trespassers!”

At this, the three became very frightened. “Please, young master,” said the man. “My family and I are under a terrible curse. Every day at sundown, we transform into bears. All we ask is shelter and a place to roam where we will not harm anyone.”

“I don’t care,” said Draco. “I’m telling.”

The family looked at each other. 

“Perhaps,” the child suggested slowly, “it would be all right for us to harm someone just this once?”

“Yes,” said the woman, with a terrible smile. “I think that plan sounds _just_ right.”

Draco scrabbled backward, eyes wide, hand groping for his wand. “My father will hear of this!”

But though Draco’s parents offered a handsome reward, no one stepped forward to explain the disappearance of their son. And while the family never did break the curse, they, the house elf, and everyone else lived happily ever after.


End file.
